blazworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jin Kisaragi
Biography Jin Kisaragi is a primary character in Blazworld. Stubborn, Caring, and Humorous, Jin takes things lightly although he won't hesitate to get serious when he needs to. Jin is Rioku's master, Nox's student, son and an ally and friend to, Trinity, Nu, Casshern, Kato, Owen, and kokonoe. He shares a bitter rivalry with Azrael after being violated by him. He is also Tsubaki's ex husband, Trinity's love interest and becomes Hakumen in the future. He is played by xXUltimate_manXx Story Azrael Saga In the Azrael Saga Jin was assigned to a mission for the NOL. When he came back he ended up joining the fight against Azrael, alongside his friends. Jin's perseverance paid off when Azrael was finally trapped in The Doghouse. Yakuza Saga In the Yakuza Saga Trinity came to Jin to help stop the Yakuza. The two of them went to Majima for help, and were given a map. Nu and Celica also joined in and they went to find the Yakuza hideouts. As Jin and Trinity fought them Owen joined in and helped them escape, thus putting an end to their plans. Watchdog Saga After the Yakuza incident, Jin find out that Trinity had been fired due to over working. As a result she had turned on the NOL and became a dangerous watchdog. Jin was ordered to stop her. After encountering her, she blew him up and made her escape. Unfortunately Kato was almost killed in the explosion and sought revenge. Jin realized his folly and in order to correct his mistake decided to sacrifice himself to destroy the NOL. As he prepared for death he was saved by Owen who used his power to destroy the NOL. Afterwards, Jin and Trinity made up and restored their friendship. Soon after Kato came back and tried to kill Trinity. Kato eventually gave up and decided to forget the whole thing. Owen Saga In the Owen Saga Jin had joined casshern and nu to set out to go stop Terumi and Relius. They kept searching to no avail but encountered Owen and Nox and the 5 went to Ikaruga. Nu and Casshern eventually left, since Casshern had to deal with other things. So Jin, Owen, and Nox continued on. Eventually they found Relius and Magnexe. It was discovered that Terumi was a part of Kazuma, and after a short talk, Owen and Nox fused to fight Magnexe and Jin fought Relius. In the end Relius and Magnexe were destroyed and Earth was saved. Izanami Saga In the Izanami Saga, Jin began training Rioku, but their plans were postponed when Izanami had begun her plan to activate Takemikazuchi. Shao had joined Izanami and Jin, Kato, Casshern, and Owen went to the battle against her. Kato challenged Izanami to a 1 on 1 battle and defeated her, thus saving earth. Taviface Saga During the Taviface Saga, Jin started training to get stronger, and began training under Nox. Later, Jin had met Tsubasa, who formed a team to stop Taviface. After finding the 3 keys to Taviface's castle, the battle began, with Jin going first. Jin had damaged Taviface and passed out, leading to Kato's turn. Kato fought well and weakened Taviface. Gohan stepped up and injured Taviface. Then it was Owen's turn. Owen had used Jin's power of order to free Tsubasa and kill Taviface. After the battle Jin trained more in hopes of becoming as strong as he can. Shu Saga In the Shu Saga, Jin had met Hakumen who gave him some cryptic warnings. Soon after, Jin went with Nu and they encounter Seras. Nu had defeated Seras and he took Kato and escaped. Jin, Chiyo, Nu and Hakumen went to go save Kato. after a long battle, Kato was free. Then Seras had escaped again. Later Jin encountered him and his brother Light, despite having the advantage, the 2 brothers were no match for Jin, who promptly destroyed them. Power Saga In the Power Saga, Jin was investigating the murders, and was shocked to find that Trinity was behind them. As Kazuma continued Investigating, Jin went to go find Trinity. He eventually encountered her and found out that she was working for Kenji. The 2 fought, and Jin had mortally wounded Trinity, believing her to be dead. Kenji commended Jin for his victory, and explained the situation to him. Jin and Kenji fought, and Jin had won. Kenji revealed he was Nij, and Newo came to kill Jin. They fought a long battle with Jin as the victor. Newo was destroyed and Nij and escaped.